Journey of Poetry
by 2DemonAngel
Summary: Kagome buys a blank book to write her journey finding the jewl shards alongside her friends through poetry. She gives up hope when Inuyasha chooses Kikyou untill our demon lord comes into the picture. This is my first story I hope Im not to much of a dissapointment. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Online Contextual Spell Checking, Advanced Style Checking & Intelligent Grammar Checking

Spelling, Grammar, Style, Detects Misused Words, Locates passive voice, Finds cliches and bias-language, Roots out hidden verbs ... Style errors, Spelling errors, Style suggestions. Please rate : 4.32 5 1 / 5 2 / 5 3 / 5 4 / 5 5 / 5

249 votes .

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

Floop!, A huge yellow backpack flew from an old well followed by a stream of grumbling.  
Soon a young womans head appeared as she climbed the rest of the way out of the well, still grumbling about unhelpful hanyos.  
Sitting on the grass next to her backpack leaning back against the well Kagome lifts her face to the sky letting the sun warm her face.  
"Three years since my first trip to the fudel era and Inuyasha still forgets to help me out of the well" ,looking around the clearing, "I wonder why he's not hear yet?" Sighing Kagome digs through her back pack and pulls out a thick hard bound book, upon opening it the pages are blank. She thinks on what to write first, " I want to record my journey through poems but starting seems to be harder than I thought." Closing her eyes she thinks back to her fist day coming to this era letting the memories play through her head she begins to wright...

A Life Ended Also Began

My life was normal and completely unstrange.  
Little did I know the unfolding events of this day.  
Would turn my life and everything would change.  
A time of past where my heart would forever stay.  
Through a well filled with light, through time and through space.  
In a clearing with air so fresh, "where am I? What is this place?"  
A path in the woods step by step "hello is anybody there?"  
Pinned to a tree an arrow in his heart a boy looking no older than me.  
His hair is white clothes are red but oh my can this be.  
Upon his head ears so fair and wow so soft they are.  
This boy now freed looking at me with memories for afar.  
Attacked by him and attacked from behind.  
No help that I knew that I could find.  
A jewl from my body and necklace of beads A jewl shattered a word of magic that inu heeds.  
Our journey began to find the lost shards a pure wish to be made.  
Along the way friends are found and my destiny before me has been layed.  
A tale of friendship of pain and joy this tale of love,betrayal, and sorrow.  
This day grows long my mind grows heavy this tale continued sometime tomorrow.

Closing her book Kagome put it away to gather her backpack and begin the long walk to Kaedes still wondering about Inuyasha. As the sun begins its decent in the western sky Kagome arrives in the village greeted by her second family. " Kagome its good that your back." Miroku the monk smiled. Next came Sango ,the demon slayer and to Kagome a sister, "I hope you enjoyed your time with you family Kagome" Sango said as she pulled her into a hug. "I did very much so and I think I may have passed my math test" Kagome grinned No sooner that the words left her mouth she was tackled by a flying blur of red, "Kagome!, did you bring me and candy?"  
Kagome laughed at the antics of her adopted son the fox demon kit named Shippo. " I did but your not getting any till after dinner." Kagome turned to her friends "guys where is Inuyasha at?" At that Sango and Miroku 's faces fell neither saying a word only "stupid Inuyasha" was heard from shippo. Kagome sighed and put on her happy face even if the sadness still shown in her eyes. " C'mon guys lets go in and fix dinner, I still need to say hello to Kaede and Kilala. Nodding everyone followed her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

As night fully falls Kagome tucks Shippo in for bed softly singing him a song from her time till he deep in sleep. Still thinking about her missing friend Kagome moves to Miroku and Sangos side while gathering her courage for the questions she wants to ask. "Guys I need you to be honest with me, I know Inuyasha goes to visit Kikyou while I'm gone and sometimes at night while we are asleep" Kagome takes a breath to continue while holding her up her hand seeing her friends wanted to interrupt her for the sake of comfort her. "Let me finnish please I need to say all of this while I still have my nerve." At Miroku and Sangos nod Kagome continues " I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt me for it always will, Inuyasha was and always will be my first love. I've been trying to get over him even if it isn't easy until he assures me that I'm his choice, although the odds seem to be against me with Kikyou once again walking in the realm of the living. I want to know how long he's been gone I'm worried he might be hurt out there somewhere, did he say how long her was going to be gone?" Kagome asks while leaving out 'with her' but plows on before anyone can respond. "I'm saying I'm trying to be ok with this so please don't lie I just really need to know it will help me more than not knowing for the sake of protecting me please" Kagomes rambling died down as the weight of her own words sunk in leaving her staring into the distance. "Lady Kagome," Miroku began taking a deep breath and rubbing the back of his neck " Inuyasha is indeed with the Lady Kikyou" at this Sango elbows him in an attempt to divert his answer "Sango she deserves to know the truth, and we owe it to her as her friends to tell her the truth," he whispers to Sango while holding her glare in a calm an steady gaze. Sighing in defeat Sango signals her agreement with a sad look of worry in her eyes. Turning back to Kagome he continues with only slight hesitation, "H-he says he may have found a way of restoring her life to her, that he owes it to her to try and might not be back for several days." Tears quickly fill Kagomes eyes but she refuses to let them fall infront of her friends, Standing she thanks the saying she needs some fresh air to work through this. She grabs her book and a pen before heading outside still trying to hold her composure. Sango follows her out "Kagome are you going to be alright? This most likely wont even work you know" Sango says in a rush to comfort the girl who has grown into a little sister to her. "Sango I'll be ok really and thank you but I just need some time to myself I wont go far, I just... just" Kagome trailed off. Sango quickly embraced Kagome before turning to head back inside without saying anymore. Kagome sighed and began to walk her feet taking her to the Goshinboku. She places her hand on the spot Inuyasha was pinned letting memories flow through her and asking the sacred trees of ages for strength in her mind before finding a spot within its roots to sit. Kagome takes her poetry book and opens it to the second page staring blankly at the still blank page. Once again words flow from her mind while she unconsciously writes the words upon the waiting page.

**A Waning Heart**

You were callous and rough around the edge

Yet still my heart refused to to yield to loose

Love that was young love that was first

Two side of the same flipping coin

Shadows gather to eclipse this heart

A mirror image of the past

In me you see that which was first

A love of mystery of do's and don'ts

Shunned yet embraced together yet apart

You must change to make this love ture

Everything you dream it to be

Then death did you part

Ashes stolen a grave then robbed

Magic words a stolen soul

A walking shell of a love long past

Righteous anger from the grave

Your broken and yearning heart

From the the future a love held true

Shining bright as the morning sun

Teased and taunted then pushed away

The sun grows dim as it begins to set

A mirror image of your past and of your love

That was first and never to be last

You were callous and rough around the edge

Yet still my heart refused to to yield to loose

Love that was young love that was first

Two side of the same flipping coin

Shadows gather to eclipse this heart

A mirror image of the past.

As Kagome closed her book the tears finally began to fall as she wept for the past, for Inyuasha and Kikyou, and for love she began to feel as a long cause. Many hours past when Miroku and Sango came looking for Kagome, they found her still curled among the roots of the great tree. "I wonder if shes going to be ok Miroku she looked so defeated when she heard of 'HER' possible new life." Sango said in a quiet but angry voice. "This is something she needs to face and work through so she can finally move on my dear Sango, we need to be here when she needs us and our support, but this is something she needs to face herself we cant shield her from everything." Miroku replied with the voice of reason and finality. Sango mutters something under her breath but says no more on the matter as Miroku gently picks the sleeping girl into his arms and carries her back to Kaede's hut. Laying her next to shippo while Sango covers her with a blanket from her backpack Miroku sets Kagome's book next to her before he and sango move to find their own rest. As sleep takes them slowly into its depths they both pray for the happiness of the girl from the future that touches every ones souls with kindness. Both are praying for the next day to be better for their dear Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi, I do however own the poetry written in this story unless sited otherwise.

A/N: I want to thank everyone that has read my story so far and either favorite or followed it :).  
I want to give a special thanks to LoveInTheBattleField and Living in a dream i never had for taking time to review this story and give me the gusto to continue it, you guys are great!

Chapter 3

Upon waking before anyone else the next morning Kagome quietly slips out of the hut into the pre dawn air. Walking to

the top of the hill overlooking the village Kagome sits to watch the sun rise, hoping it would distract her raging thoughts.

"Why Inuyasha, why do you still seek to revive Kikyou when she's been dead for over fifty years... why when I'm right

here and love you for who you are." Kagome whispers softly into a gentle breeze that promised a warm day ahead.

Tears once again gathered in her ocean blue eyes with only one escaping to burn a hot trail down her left cheek.

Diverting her thoughts as she waited for the sun to make its grand appearance Kagome took her poetry book she had

brought with her ,along with her pen and a candle, and decided it was time for another entry. After lighting the candle

and opening the book to page three she thought about the next leg of her journey, which only led to more thoughts

about Inuyasha. Not to get lost in despair she decides the next few entries would be about her friends she met along the

way, untill she could properly continue writing about her journey of the shikon jewel. Kagome decides to start with

Miroku hoping his entry would cheer her up ,if not make her laugh, "hmm lets see a checklist for Miroku pervert, cursed

hand,pervert, **'**_cursed_**'** hand,pervert, swindler, pervert," at this she cracked a smile. " Miroku is also a good friend, wise,

gentle,...and a pervert." Kagome concluded with her smile still in place. Just as she set her pen to the page the first

colors of dawn could be seen in the eastern sky adding a brilliant red hue to the land around her.

**Once Upon a Curse**

A curse of old passed down through blood

Passed now twice in you to carry

This void of vast and endless space

A Tunnel of wind, no tornado can match

Held in your palm this power so vast

It will grow till it swallows you at last

Pretty women and flirtatious words

"my dear, my child will you bear?"

A hand cursed to kill and one cursed to group

"Oh dear Miroku will you ever learn?"

There is only one woman who your eyes should see

Though wooing her could prove fatal

Your heart is gentle your words so wise

A friend to me you'll always be

My mentor a guide to steer my path

An enemy we must kill to seal the void

Before your life it renders devoid

As Kagome closed her book the dawn was in full swing, bright colors of red, orange, and yellow splashed through the sky

bringing her hope for the day. Hope that Inuyasha would return today alone with words of failure in attempting to

restore true life to Kikyou. Even as she thought the words her heart clenched with guilt, "If this does work Inuyasha will

get a big part of his life back that was wrongfully stolen. If this works where would that leave me will I ever be able to

overcome the pain it would bring?" Kagome spoke to the morning sun. Looking back to the village she noticed people

were awake and moving about to start the days chores. "Time for breakfast then maybe Kaede could help me work on

my reiki I'm sure Inuyasha will notice me better if I get stronger!" With these thoughts mind and feeling slightly better

Kagome skipped back to the village ready to start the day. Smelling food as she entered the hut Kagome grabbed

Shippo into a hug as she bid everyone good morning. Turning to Kaede she asked if the elder miko could help her train

today. " I would gladly help ye child but I have several sick people to attend to today mayhap Miroku will aid you in

proper meditation." Kaede stated to Kagome as much as asking the question to Miroku. "I'd be more than happy to help

you Lady Kagome." Miroku said coming to Kagomes side. Just short of his hand reaching Kagomes backside a loud

'Bang' was heard through the hut with Miroku falling unconscious to the floor and a fuming Sango standing to the side.

"when will he ever learn?" Shippo piped up shaking his head, looking up at his adopted mother. Sitting down to eat

Kagome turned her thoughts back to her training and being surrounded by her friends her outlook for the day only grew

brighter as did her ever widening smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi, I do however own the poetry written in this story unless sited otherwise.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay life kinda got in the way for awhile in a most annoying manner. I'm hoping to post several chapters of the story up and may start on a new one as well.

Chapter 4

After everyone ate a good breakfast the group started off to do the various things needed for the day, Sango went to sharpen her

weapons, Shippo found some village children to play with. Kaede had herbs to gather and sick to attend to while Miroku and Kagome

went to find a quiet place to work on meditation. Finding a quiet spot next to the forest provided both shade from the sun and

distance from the village they sat down across from one another. "Ok Kagome first thing is to get comfortable, close your eyes, and

relax." Miroku said in a calm voice. Closing her eyes Kagome began to take deep calming breaths soon relaxing to a point she almost

didn't hear Miroku speaking to her again. "Now let your mind drift into nothing no thoughts, sounds, or even the feel of the breeze

against your skin. When you get to that place of nothingness ,feel inside yourself for a warmth which hums with your power, find it

and let it spread throughout your body then build it make it more a little every time you do this. When your done imagine folding it

and tucking it away in the place you first felt it." Miroku instructed then began to meditate himself. Breath after breath Kagome

began to lose touch with the outside world, no longer did she feel the gentle kiss of the breeze nor the tickle from the grass on which

she sat upon, all thoughts flew from her mind and she began to fall into herself. Deeper she fell into a silent world untill she felt a

warmth not of her blood, a gentle humming reached her consciousness. Kagome reached out to the humming warmth as one would a

loved one then bathed in the feel of her own power when it responded to her surrounding both her mind's eye and physical body in a

brilliant pink. Slowly she imagined her power growing in very small portions careful not to over do it, bit by bit she felt a slight

increase in her power but the feeling of fatigue started wearing down on her and she had to fold her reiki back to its place of origin.

Becoming more aware of her surroundings again Kagome opened her eyes to the sight of a smile on Miroku's face. " Well done Lady

Kagome!" he congratulated "For the first month work on this every third day so your reiki has time to restore itself fully and should

you need to protect yourself you'll still be able to draw it forth." Kagome gave him a quick hug in further thanks, " Lets get back to

the village for lunch I'm starving." Kagome said while beginning the walk back. With a quiet chuckle Miroku decided against telling

her it was only mid morning.

Kagome could not believe it wasnt lunch time yet when she and Miroku reached the hut she felt like she had spent an entire day

without eating! So grabbing some snacks to hold herself over she once again decided it was time for another entry and finding a quiet

spot within the village she let the needed memories flow through her mind. Thinking of Sango and the sad story that brought her to

the group while trying to think of good memories to balance out the sad.

**My Blood Are You Still**

Trick and deception clouded his eyes, never hearing the anguished cries

To stop him you tried, save him you try still

Strong and courageous you fight through the ages

A woman though you are you've killed demons near and far

A warrior in your heart and a slayer through you blood

Left alone with a family no longer yet one remains in the hold of a monster

Look not to the bed for save him we shall

This new family that you have found

Though his actions brought pain and fear to your heart

We fight for the day you can show him forgiveness

surround him in love and tell him true

"My blood are you Still"

Closing her book yet again with a smile Kagome decided she should help Lady Kaede in tending to the villagers to further her

knowledge in healing, and pass the time till lunch why was she so hungry anyway, before spending the day bonding with her kit. So

the day did pass in very much this way and wow did she ever stuff herself. When the shard hunting group laid down for sleep that

night Kagome still couldn't help but think about Inuyasha hoping her friend and first love will come back soon safe and in a darker

part of her mind without Kikyou.


End file.
